


The One Parents Warn Their Kids About

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rebel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei falls in love with the exact person his parents told him to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Parents Warn Their Kids About

**Author's Note:**

> Some random rebel!Rin AU thing I made up randomly... I dunno... There's a small part I feel is kinda OOC but I'm much too sleepy to edit it now. Sorry....

His parents had warned him about people that would be a negative influence. To watch out for the ones that dyed their hair and had one too many piercing. That slept through class and disrespected the teacher. To avoid the ones who made it their life goal to act out as much as possible. That was who Rei had been told to ignore. For the most part he listened up until now that is. From the moment he saw those red eyes and over confident smile Rei knew that Matsuoka Rin was nothing but trouble and he was willing to be a part of it.

They met during lunch. Rin was skipping detention and while looking for a place to lay low he saw Rei. There was something about him that caught Rin’s eye, what ever it was it made Rin want to know him better. Rin took pride in his ability to charm people so you could only image how Rin’s face must have looked when Rei shot down his first advance. Rin had slid into the seat opposite of Rei and introduced himself with a sharp confident smile. Rei glanced up from his book, took one quick look at Rin, and promptly left the boy sitting alone. (Rei would admit a week into their relationship that he left because Rin’s smile had made him much too nervous to speak properly.)

That’s how their relationship went for a while. Rin would sit with Rei at his table and talk till either class begun or Rei left him sitting there alone. Rin didn’t want to seem pushy or a total creeper with his persistence, really all he wanted to do was talk with Rei. To understand why he always looked so serious and just why his back pack had to have that many straps on it. Maybe kiss a lot to. Okay he definitely wanted to kiss him a lot. Rei finally broke when Rin sat down one day and stopped beating around the bush.

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I wasn’t aware I had to humor you.” Rei responded cooly not looking up from his book.

“Would it kill you to at least try?”

“Just what do you want from me anyway?”

“Well a date would be preferably but you talking to be would be just as nice.” Rin admitted unabashedly. Rei blushed heavily at such a blunt statement. He buried his face in his book unable to look Rin in the eyes after that.

In the end Rei gave him both of the things he wanted.

\--

Their first date was a simple dinner at a family restaurant where they got to know each other better. The second date Rin took Rei to a zoo and got them kicked out Rin. On the third date Rin brought Rei to a garage band where Rin got into a fight and Rei had to practically carry him home. All their dates ended pretty much the same way. With Rin either getting into a fight or doing something so stupid they are forced to leave. Rei was baffled as to why he even went on these dates seeing as most of them ended with disastrous results. 

As he knocks on Rin’s front door and waits for someone to answer the battered teen hanging off of him tugs on Rei’s shirt sleeve. Rei looks down and at that moment Rin leans up to kiss him. It’s short lived since Rin’s sister answers the door at that moment but Rei now remembers why he still goes on these outings.

\--

It’s when Rin gets suspended then shows up to school and somehow convinces Rei to skip Track practice is when he realizes just how deep he’s in. It wasn’t the first time Rin got suspended during their relationship but it was the first time Rin asked him to skip. It’s not like one Track practice will be the end of the world but as Rei sits there on the beach skipping stones he can’t help but wonder if things will only escalate from there. What if Track practice turns to skipping school? What if Rin leaves him because he’s not comfortable with this? Rei isn’t cut out for the lifestyle Rin has. Would that be enough to end their relationship? 

He doesn’t want to end anything but he can’t keep doing this so often. He can’t keep getting into fights and stopping Rin from vandalizing public property. It’s much too much to think about and it makes Rei feel like his brain will explode. Rin notices his boyfriend’s sudden distress and gently nudges Rei back to get his attention.

“What am I doing?” Rei mutters feeling miserable.

“Sitting on the beach?” Rin answers with a confused frown. Rei shoots Rin an annoyed look and stands up unable to continue sitting around any longer. If he keeps this to himself nothing will be resolved and it will eat him up inside. So Rei spills his heart out.

“No I’m skipping Track practice! I don’t skip Rin! I don’t do any of the stuff we’ve been doing!” He’s so frustrated with himself for letting it get this bad. He’s also frustrated at the fact he enjoys it so much. Rei loves the spontaneity of it all but it was taking a toll on him. “I enjoy being with you but I’m just not made for your life style. Not that it’s bad I’ve been having fun but it’s so stressful. Can I really keep doing this? Oh what am I doing?” Rei groans as he rubs his face anxiously. Rin is standing now to, he grabs Rei’s hands and squeezes them in an attempt to comfort him. He waits until Rei looks him in the eyes before speaking.

“Hey we don’t have to do those things.” Rin whispers soothingly. “We can read books or just hang out a park whatever makes you comfortable okay? I didn't mean to pressure you into this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.” Those final words manage to lift a great amount of weight off Rei's chest. It’s quiet for a moment before Rei nods slowly and Rin pulls him in for a tight hug. They spend the rest of the day just holding hands, kissing, and talking about utter nonsense. The romantic side of Rin never fails to surprise Rei when it shows up. 

Rei is sure he could spend a lifetime like this.

\--

Rei gets home late one night after losing track of time with Rin. His parents notice the frequency of his lateness but don’t say much. They trust their son and he’s still as diligent at school and at home. He apologizes to them, making up an excuse as to why he was so late that pacifies them. He excuses himself to his room to and that’s the end of it. As he’s lying in bed his phone buzzes alerting him of a message. 

Rin (23:40) Some people are going to be lighting off a huge improvised fire work show nearby so keep a look out. 

Sent (23:44) Wouldn’t you much rather see them in person with me?

Rin(23:47 Are you suggesting what I think you are?

Sent(23:50) Just meet me at the park entrance.

Rei grabs his hoodie and slips it on before opening his window to climb out. It’s always been easy to sneak out Rei just never had a reason for doing so. He wasn’t as wild as Rin. He couldn’t pick fights or skip school as often as he did. It would stress him out too much. Little things like this were perfectly fine for him to do once in a while. As the two walk hand in hand to the beach where the fireworks are being set off Rei can’t help but feel excited about the person he’s become now because of Rin. He’s not much different. He’s still at the top of his class and maybe even more of nerd than before but he feels so alive when he’s with Rin and that’s what really matters to him.

He hadn’t meant to fall in love with a kid who was everything his parents told him to avoid. It just happened. It happened and Rei wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
